


Weddings & Wistful Wishes

by Coulson



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coulson/pseuds/Coulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weddings seemed such fun, should you get a second chance for the happiness you once threw away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weddings & Wistful Wishes

It was common place for students of Raira Academy hearing the voice of Shizuo Heiwajima yelling. “Izaya! Get your ass back here!” The blond bellowed out, as he walked after the Raven who was heading away from. Turning around he spat back “Why don’t you fucking make me, Shizuo!?”

The two seemed to be arguing, again. Many thought that when the two males stopped being stubborn and admitted they didn’t hate each other, everything would calm down and be peaceful. However Shizuo still didn’t seem to trust Izaya which irritated Izaya. The raven continued walking away from the blond who shouted after him. “You know what Izaya? I’m done! I am sick and tired of your bullshit and lies! We’re finished!”

He’d never admit it, but he was a little shocked and actually paused at hearing that. However he turned around and calmly called back “That’s fine with me. In fact, you took the words right out my mouth!”

Students in the immediate vicinity watched the two walk opposite ways, wondering if this meant they would start the fights again, or stay away from each other. Shizuo walked off to the canteen, intent on getting himself some milk and calming down. Izaya headed up to the roof to think, he usually did this anytime he and Shizuo had argued. This seemed to be the last time though. He knew he should be more honest but it wasn’t easy. “Hey Shizu-chan, sorry about not calling you yesterday but I was doing a job for the Yakuza….ha…like he’d believe that.” A few weeks prior he had begun working for the Yakuza, so far it was just small menial jobs. However once they knew how good Izaya was with computers and manipulating people, there’s no doubt they’d at least give him a chance at brokering information for them.

 

They had both tried to make this unusual relationship work. They knew it wouldn’t be easy considering just how different they were to one another. Izaya was often too prideful to admit to simple mistakes just as Shizuo was too stubborn to listen to reason. This is why arguments happened often, neither would listen to the other. It never mattered who was right or wrong, just that they both wanted to get their points across.

It just so happened that they were graduating a few weeks later. Shinra had invited both males out to celebrate, but both had declined. Shizuo didn’t want to be there in case Izaya went; Izaya didn’t want to go because he had no wish to.

He had decided that now he was done with Raira, he would do a bit of travelling or something. If Shiki decided to hire Izaya as an informant, he could always come back, or work from wherever he was at the time. He made sure to let Shinra know he was going and left it up to him if he told Shizuo or not.

He didn’t want to admit it but he would miss the blond a little, he was fun to pester. Never mind, Izaya had places to see. Shinra waited until he knew the raven had left before he told Shizuo.


End file.
